Dead Frontier Autobiography
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A scientist describes his life in an Outpost amidst the zombie apocalypse, some violence are at play here. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The sirens are wailing again, another Outpost Attack right on schedule. I sit tight up in a third story apartment building within an Outpost and watch as the N4 Infected Zombies came running through in mass numbers, they were almost immediately been chopped down with heavy machine gun fire.

I'm a scientist, an independent biologist and chemist to me exact. When the outbreak occurred, I rushed up into my apartment building and it soon became an Outpost along with the parking lot and a few buildings surrounding it. The concrete walls and chain linked fences didn't take long to be set in place, shacks were soon built in the parking lot out of random junk to house survivors.

So far the military had the entire area secure, I was called upon to research the virus. Usually, people come to me for medical treatments but with limited resources the best I could do is to offer a bed and hope for the best.

I turned my apartment into a science lab long before the outbreak, which was a big relief to many other scientist and doctors who need to make medicine for hospitalization purposes.

I keep the lab going as it makes Morphine and Asprin, even during a zombie raid on the outpost. In fact, my apartment is running off of old car batteries and an inverter. I have a couple of power sources, the wind and my very own body. I have built a spiral column wind turbine and placed it on the roof, out of sight from everybody, not to mention I took an old stationary bike and made a generator out of it as well for me to ride on.

I ended up keeping power to a minimal though, thank you CFLs and LED lights I'm not using that much. Everyone knows I have power but I wasn't hogging it all to myself, usually my fellow scientist come in to use it at times to make medicine. But when there are zombies attacking, all the lights in my apartment go dark. The only way to get up onto the second floor is via climbing up the elevator shaft for using a ladder placed at the spot where the stairs once been.

The sirens are wailing like crazy as I simply sat there and watch the survivors and zombies killing each other from my bedroom window, the last thing I need is to have a Titan come in looking for lunch.

Simply sitting there and waiting it out is too boring, so that's why I have trained myself to use a Sniper Rifle to capture some of the fun. Of course, aiming for the crucial headshot is difficult at 20 meters. The real reason is to tell who's friendly and who's a zombie, sometimes they both look the same but I have no trouble taking out those Sirens due to the two heads they have.

A friend rushed into my room screaming, "Grab the Sniper Rifle and get sniping! They're overwhelming us!"

"And I thought things are under control," I said sarcastically, "Oh well, you owe me one."

He rushed back out of the room as I opened my bedroom window wide open and got out a 50 caliber Sniper Rifle, luckily I had a silencer on it but that only reduces half the noise since this thing sounds like a cannon when fired.

I given the much relieved Sniper Rifle power the Guards needed, the bastards simply dropped dead after their head's exploded. This is just like a video game or something, Secronom should have known better when dealing with the N4 Virus.

I recall a day when I was out doing research out into the woods and a bear jumped me, I killed the animal and carefully removed it's hide. I got some free meat and a rug out of that incident, of course the only thing these zombies are worth is for entertainment for some. Such as those biker gangs in the nearby bar who viewed a zombie apocalypse as a giant bar brawl. How fun that was.

If this isn't your good idea of having a good time, it isn't mine either but hey... I missed the internet.

I just took out about 70 of those zombies until the sirens died down, but suddenly this big ass zombie came running towards the barricade. I shot it in the gut and the thing exploded like a whale stuffed with TNT, I know that by experience decades back when a whale washed up on shore.

What's left of the zombie was it's legs and this disgusting green goo that smeared all over everything, now I know what Algae feels like. Everyone just turned and looked at me, albeit they could make out my face as I shrugged.

I managed to get 5000 dollars out of that stunt, it is enough to buy me a new pair of body armor and a few other items I need. Like soap or something, maybe a new microwave or a PS3.

For the next three days, I watched other scientist as they do their daily commute down below with a keen eye. You don't want to loose these guys during an apocalypse, they are needed to pull the world out of this hell we're going in. It will be another 3 or 5 years before most of those zombies die from "hunger", the Zombie Survival Guide says something about their lifespan but their life expectancy may be questioned due to the environment. For the mean time, I'm going to be stuck here for awhile.

It's starting to rain, best to go collect some water up on the roof. I only wish we have more resources to work with, maybe those old homes will provide the building materials I need for construction projects. Since everyone is a looter here, including the cops, I'm sure this is going to be interesting.

**THE END**


End file.
